Piccola palla di pelo arancione
by kamomilla
Summary: Mamma Weasley vorrebbe davvero che Ron sposasse Hermione in realtà anche Hermione vorrebbe sposarsi Ron e Ron, sebbene abbia qualche problema a confessarlo, vorrebbe sposarsi Hermione. Il problema? Grattastinchi! Ma non solo...


**PICCOLA PALLA DI PELO ARANCIONE**

Molly Weasley si ostinava a dire a chiunque fosse a portata d'orecchio che suo figlio Ron era fidanzato con la signorina Hermione Granger, direttrice dell'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche, e che _presto_ si sarebbero sposati e sarebbero andati a vivere nel lussuoso appartamento che lei possedeva nel centro di Hogsmead, avendo così modo, tempo e spazio per sfornare una mezza dozzina di figli, ai quali i nonni, cioè lei stessa e suo marito Arthur, avrebbero badato con immenso piacere, accudendoli e viziandoli come da miglior tradizione della famiglia Weasley.

La realtà dei fatti, come le faceva notare proprio suo figlio Ron ogni volta che la scorgeva in soffitta mentre si dedicava a rispolverare il suo vestito da sposa o i completini per neonati che erano appartenuti a tutti i suoi figli, purtroppo era ben diversa: lui e la signorina Hermione Granger intrattenevano una _cosa_, che nessuno dei due riusciva esattamente a definire, che consisteva in lui che la invitava fuori a cena circa ogni sabato, lei che in linea di massima accettava, loro due che consumavano una dolce e romantica cena a lume di candela e lui che la riaccompagnava a casa, da buono ed onesto gentiluomo; se riuscivano a non litigare fino alla porta dell'appartamento di lei, poteva anche accadere che lui si chinasse in avanti e le depositasse un timido bacio sulle labbra, che lei gli sorridesse e che finissero nel giro di trenta secondi avvinghiati sull'elegante divano di pelle marrone scuro nel salotto della signorina; capitava anche che su quel divano riuscissero a fare in modo che le loro effusioni non sfociassero in una feroce lite, così lui la prendeva in braccio, la portava in camera da letto ed interpretavano a modo loro il desiderio di Molly Weasley, dedicandosi all'atto della procreazione – prendendo le debite precauzioni per non procreare, naturalmente, perché, come già detto, le cose non stavano come la signora Weasley andava dicendo a mari e monti -; in quelle occasioni succedeva che il mattino dopo Ron ed Hermione si svegliavano nello stesso letto, si sorridevano come due ragazzini e poi, nel lasso di tempo che intercorreva tra il risveglio e l'ora di uscire di casa, riuscivano a litigare per un qualsiasi futile motivo, cosicché entrambi potessero andare al lavoro infuriati e con la tranquilla sicurezza che tra loro nulla era cambiato.

Harry Potter, con la piena approvazione di sua moglie Ginny, sosteneva che i suoi migliori amici fossero degli emeriti imbecilli, ma la verità era che nessuno dei due gli aveva mai dato retta, così da tempo aveva lasciato perdere i loro problemi sentimentali e si era concentrato sui propri: con immensa gioia di sua suocera, il secondo pargolo Potter era appena uscito dalla fase di progetto ed era entrato in quella di costruzione, come aveva dimostrato appena qualche giorno prima il test di gravidanza positivo.

Davanti a tutta la proliferazione della famiglia Weasley – Charlie era al secondo come la sorella, Bill e Fleur al terzo, Fred, George e consorti invece ne avevano soltanto uno per coppia, ma giuravano che si sarebbero dati da fare – Ron non poteva che essere felice e desideroso di dare il proprio contributo, ma capiva che prima doveva sistemare parecchie cose, tra le quali c'era anche Hermione, l'unica ragazza con cui, sebbene lo stesso Ron trovasse difficile ammetterlo, avrebbe voluto fare dei figli.

Evidentemente, per poter fare dei figli, loro due dovevano sposarsi. Non che non avesse pensato ad altri mille metodi, come ad esempio metter su famiglia con Hermione e poi dirle che doveva urgentemente tornare a vivere alla Tana, perché era così _spiacevole_ lasciare da sola sua madre in quella grande casa, ma sapeva bene che tutta la sua famiglia preferiva le cose all'antica e che comunque sarebbe stato davvero meschino a fare una cosa del genere, così aveva lasciato perdere e si era messo il cuore in pace: lui ed Hermione non si sarebbero mai sposati.

Che poi, in realtà, non è che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto _così_ tanto sposare Hermione.

Insomma, lei gli piaceva, gli era sempre piaciuta, ed un minimo interesse reciproco si rendeva conto che lo provavano entrambi, vista la quantità di notti passate assieme ed il fatto che nessuno dei due si era mai imbarcato in una relazione, da quando erano iniziate le loro sortite del sabato sera; inoltre lei spesso gli aveva confidato che in quel momento, alla soglia dei trent'anni, iniziava a sentire il bisogno di crearsi una famiglia, e questo non poteva che essere una buona cosa per i suoi propositi di fare felice mamma Weasley.

C'erano molte cose, però, che mettevano i bastoni tra le ruote: innanzitutto lui amava la sua libertà ed Hermione non era certo una persona docile e remissiva, che gli avrebbe fatto fare quello che voleva senza fiatare; in secondo luogo lei era quella che si definisce una donna in carriera, aveva una buona, _buonissima_ carica al Ministero della Magia e Ron, semplice e umile Portiere di squadre di Quidditch di bassa lega, sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire che lei l'avrebbe mantenuto e la cosa non gli andava giù affatto; inoltre c'era da tenere in considerazione che c'erano un'infinità di cose che non sopportavano l'uno dell'altra e che le loro liti, terribili e impossibili da eliminare, vista la cocciutaggine di entrambi, non avrebbero certamente giovato alla loro vita coniugale né alla sanità mentale e all'udito dei loro figli; infine, la cosa forse più importante, Ron odiava con tutto il cuore Grattastinchi, il gattaccio rognoso e peloso di Hermione.

Ancora rimpiangeva il giorno in cui, tanti anni prima, lui, lei ed Harry erano entrati al Serraglio Stregato, cercando qualcosa di carino, magari un elegante gufo come Edvige o un animaletto simpatico e buffo come Leo, ed Hermione si era invece innamorata, senza nessun motivo logico, di quel fulvo gattone che non esitava a staccarti la mano con una zampata ogni volta che ti avvicinavi per accarezzarlo; inoltre non gli aveva mai perdonato il fatto che avesse tentato di mangiarsi Crosta, sebbene, a conti fatti, così avrebbe decisamente evitato molti guai a molte persone.

Comunque, se Ron odiava il gatto, il gatto odiava Ron: ogni volta che andava a trovare Hermione quella palla di pulci se ne stava tutto il tempo seduto nel suo lussuoso cesto di vimini posto accanto al camino, a fissarlo come se fosse un essere ripugnante; quando si fermava a _dormire_, invece, lo trovava sempre disteso sul letto e non se ne andava fino a che non lo sbatteva fuori con una pedata in quel suo enorme deretano felino – naturalmente prima di prenderlo a calci si assicurava che Hermione non fosse negli immediati paraggi -, e quando andava a fare la doccia quella bestiaccia non faceva altro che tendergli agguati, nascondendosi dietro alle tende o al mobiletto del bagno.

Insomma, come si ritrovava a dire ad Harry ogni volta che questo gli chiedeva come mai non si fosse ancora deciso a costruire qualcosa di serio con Hermione, lui rispondeva che non avrebbe mai potuto convivere con quel gattaccio. Se non si erano ancora sposati, quindi, era tutta colpa di Grattastinchi, e questo era quanto.

-Quindi è tutta colpa di Grattastinchi?- stava appunto chiedendo Harry col tono di chi ha finitamente trovato il bandolo della matassa.

-Già.- rispose tetro Ron, buttando giù un ulteriore sorso di burrobirra gelata.

-Io voglio tanto bene a Grattastinchi!- intervenne la vocina di Lily, la primogenita Potter, cinque anni, che in quel momento stava giocando con delle bambole di pezza sul tappeto davanti al divano.

-Io no.- mugugnò suo zio, lanciandole un'occhiata profondamente contrariata; tornò a guardare Harry. –Lo sai cosa diavolo è successo, l'altra mattina?-

Harry Potter nemmeno si sognò di rispondergli, tanto sapeva che glielo avrebbe raccontato comunque: era passato a trovarlo giusto per quello; invece si dedicò ad una minuziosa pulizia degli occhiali, dicendosi che era un'attività altamente calmante, così avrebbe evitato di tirare il collo a quell'idiota del suo migliore amico. Davvero non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così cieco: lui ed Hermione si volevano molto bene, questo era palese per tutti – tranne che per i diretti interessati, naturalmente – e quelle che lui accampava per evitare di costruire qualcosa di serio con lei non erano altro che scuse. Come quella del gatto, appunto.

-Insomma,- attaccò Ron mandando giù un altro lungo sorso di burrobirra. –io ed Hermione eravamo ancora a letto, ci eravamo appena svegliati e lei sembrava particolarmente di buon umore, così abbiamo iniziato a coccolarci un po', sai, tutti quei bacini e quelle cose là, e poi io che la toccavo…

-Credo di aver capito.- si affrettò ad interromperlo Harry, occhieggiando piuttosto preoccupato verso la propria figlia: quelle cose non doveva sentirle fino al suo venticinquesimo compleanno, _almeno_. E comunque non che gli interessassero più di tanto le pratiche sessuali dei suoi migliori amici, siano esse state erotiche o coccolose.

-Sì, ecco.- continuò Ron. –Stavamo facendo quelle cose lì e a un certo punto quel gattaccio salta sul letto, si mette tra di noi ed inizia a strofinarsi contro Hermione!-

-Ma come, se lo stavi già facendo tu.- commentò Harry inarcando un sopracciglio e mettendosi a ridacchiare. –Fossi stato in te gliene avrei dette di tutti i colori… insomma, non puoi mica farti fregare la donna dal gatto, no?-

Ron annuì gravemente, come se l'amico avesse centrato pienamente il nocciolo della questione.

-Infatti! Prima ho tentato di farlo scendere con le buone, perché dopotutto so che Hermione gli vuole bene, ma lui non ne voleva sapere, continuava a strusciarsi contro di lei come uno schifoso… uno schifoso maniaco felino, allora le ho detto di farlo scendere lei, per favore, che mi dava fastidio, e sai cosa mi ha risposto?-

La domanda era retorica, ma questa volta Harry scosse comunque la testa, estremamente divertito delle sventure amorose dell'amico e curioso di sapere come continuava il racconto.

-Mi ha risposto – disse Ron lentamente, aumentando la suspence. –che il gatto dormiva con lei tutte le notti, ed era già stato scortese cacciarlo dal proprio letto la sera prima, quindi non potevo certamente biasimarlo se ora tentava di riprendere possesso del suo territorio.- concluse, un sopracciglio rosso che spariva sotto alla frangia e dipinta sul volto un'espressione che esprimeva quanto lui trovasse _inconcepibile_ una cosa del genere.

-E tu?- chiese Harry, trattenendo a stento le risate che gli premevano contro le labbra.

-Io mi sono giustamente arrabbiato.- rispose Ron scuotendo mestamente la testa. –Voglio dire, che altro avrei potuto fare? Le ho detto che a me sembrava che il gatto volesse prendere possesso di _lei_, più che del proprio territorio, e che comunque secondo me il posto che c'era sul letto non doveva di certo appartenere alla sua palla di pelo.- sbuffò, incollandosi ancora per qualche secondo alla bottiglia di burrobirra. –Lei si è arrabbiata, mi ha urlato contro che perlomeno Grattastinchi quel posto se lo era guadagnato, dormendole accanto dai tempi della scuola. Al contrario di me, ha detto, che la _uso_ soltanto quando mi fa comodo.- mormorò contrariato, l'ultima parola che si spense in un brontolio sommesso.

-Puoi forse dire qualcosa in tua discolpa, Ron?- sbottò Ginny, che varcava in quel momento la soglia del salotto e si andava a sedere accanto al marito, una mano che in un gesto inconsapevole andava a posarsi sulla pancia ancora piatta. –Voglio dire, non è forse tutto vero quello che ha detto Hermione?-

Suo fratello scosse fermamente la testa, guardandola storto.

-Assolutamente no!- sbottò con veemenza. –Tanto per cominciare io non la uso, perché se io la stessi usando allora lei starebbe usando me, visto che quello che facciamo lo facciamo in due ed io non l'ho mai obbligata.- precisò in tono sussiegoso. –Inoltre credo che lei sia ingiusta nei miei confronti: non stiamo insieme, quindi non vedo come io potrei dormire da lei tutte le notti e guadagnarmi il posto che appartiene al _gatto_.-

-Potresti guadagnartelo mettendoti seriamente con lei.- borbottò Ginny, guardandolo in cagnesco.

-Ma se non ci sopportiamo!- esclamò Ron spalancando la bocca, esterrefatto che la sorella potesse pensare che le cose si potevano risolvere in modo così _semplice_. –Se dici così significa che non mi ascolti, che non ascolti nulla di quello che ti ho sempre detto di me ed Hermione. Gin, miseriaccia, lei preferisce quel coso arancione a me!-

-Quel coso arancione – ribatté sua sorella, in tono estremamente seccato. –non l'ha mai fatta soffrire, al contrario di _un altro_ coso arancione che non ha fatto altro da quando andavamo a scuola!-

Ron balzò in piedi, altamente oltraggiato. Harry lo imitò all'istante, afferrandolo prontamente per le spalle e costringendolo a rimettersi a sedere.

-Non facciamo scenate, dai.- disse flebilmente, poco convinto del fatto che quei due gli avrebbero dato retta. –Sono sicuro che Ginny non intendeva certamente dire…

-Invece intendevo sì!- sbottò l'altra, fulminandolo con un'occhiata. Harry le rivolse uno sguardo abbattuto, e lei parve calmarsi un poco. –Quello che dovresti capire, Ron, - continuò in tono più calmo, ma con la fermezza di prima. –è che Hermione sarebbe disposta a venirti incontro, se tu andassi incontro a lei. Voi due vi volete bene, insomma! Tu non sai quanto fa male a me, a Harry, anche alla mamma, vedere che c'è questa ragazza bella, intelligente, che tutti noi apprezziamo e stimiamo, che da praticamente quattro, cinque anni cede al compromesso di stare con te soltanto per qualche notte, pur di averti in un qualche modo.-

Ron fece per ribattere, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Non l'aveva mai vista a quel modo, non aveva mai pensato a quelle notti che lui ed Hermione condividevano come a un compromesso. Era semplicemente che loro due provavano attrazione l'uno per l'altra, ma non si erano decisi a stare insieme in un altro modo, e allora… Era un compromesso, si rese improvvisamente conto.

-Forse potrebbe anche essere un compromesso, - disse lentamente, stringendosi nelle spalle. –ma lo è anche per me, allora. Perché non è che io non penso affatto ad Hermione per tutta la settimana e poi, così, sabato mi viene in mente di farmi una scopata e allora la chiamo e… - gli si spezzò la voce, deglutì e scosse la testa. –Non è così, insomma.-

Harry, in verità piuttosto sorpreso che l'amico fosse riuscito a dire una cosa del genere davanti a loro, lanciò un'occhiata a Ginny, che sorrideva incoraggiante a Ron; il sorriso era del tutto sprecato, però, perché lui stava fissando ostinatamente il pavimento.

Improvvisamente era piombato il silenzio, così la piccola Lily decise di far sentire la propria presenza.

-Cos'è una scopata?- chiese sfoggiando un sorrisone, che voleva mostrare che aveva prestato pienamente attenzione al discorso dei grandi e che se ne interessava anche.

Harry spalancò la bocca, lanciando uno sguardo di avvertimento a Ron, che scrollò distrattamente le spalle, del tutto disinteressato al fatto che per merito suo il lessico e le conoscenze della sua nipotina potevano prendere brutte pieghe già alla tenera età di cinque anni.

-Lily, tesoro, vai in camera tua.- disse Ginny, prendendo la bambina per un braccio e sospingendola gentilmente verso le scale. Si assicurò che si fosse chiusa la porta della sua cameretta alle spalle e poi tornò a sedersi sul divano, ma questa volta accanto a Ron. Gli mise un braccio sulle spalle, poi gli passò una mano tra i capelli rossi, accarezzandolo piano; lui sorrise appena, lanciandole uno sguardo di sfuggita.

-Io ci tengo ad Hermione.- disse Ron guardandosi le mani che teneva intrecciate tra le ginocchia, i gomiti appoggiati sulle cosce. –Lo sapete tutti e lo sa anche lei.-

-Certo.- rispose Ginny appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del divano. –Però devi capire che ora, adesso che non siete più dei ragazzini, che siete più maturi insomma, lei vuole qualcosa di più serio di una notte passata insieme ogni tanto. Ce l'ha detto lei, vero Harry?- Harry, sentendosi tirato in causa, si limitò ad annuire: Ginny stava facendo qualcosa di buono, non voleva rischiare di rovinare tutto dicendo qualche cavolata. –Insomma, - continuò la ragazza. –Hermione è una donna, vuole una famiglia, vuole dei figli.- delicatamente prese una mano del fratello e se la portò al ventre, sorridendogli. –Non li vuoi anche tu?-

Ron le accarezzò piano la pancia piatta, poi le passò un braccio sulle spalle e la strinse contro il proprio fianco.

-Certo che li voglio. E ne voglio anche tanti… sono pur sempre un Weasley, no? Però…

-Però?- domandò Harry inarcando un sopracciglio: secondo lui Ron si creava problemi che neanche esistevano.

-Però la potenziale madre dei miei figli considera come suo legittimo compagno di letto il gatto.- borbottò Ron, imbronciandosi nuovamente. –Che poi quella palla di pulci deve avere un'età incredibile, no? Quanti diavolo di anni ha?-

Harry scrollò le spalle.

-Considerato che Hermione ce l'ha da diciassette anni e che quando l'ha comprato qualche annetto ce l'aveva già, direi che ha superato la ventina. E' un vecchiaccio, ma gli anni che ha se li porta pure bene.-

-Miseriaccia.- sbottò Ron. –Ma non è anche ora che tiri le cuoia?-

Ginny fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma poi si astenne saggiamente. In fin dei conti, forse era anche il caso che Grattastinchi lasciasse il posto a qualcun altro. A suo fratello e ai suoi nipoti, per esempio.

-Prendo dell'altra burrobirra.- disse invece, alzandosi. Stava giusto passando davanti al caminetto, quando ne scaturì una fiammata verde brillante ed il volto di Hermione Granger fece capolino, gli occhi gonfi che si intravedevano anche attraverso le fiamme, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Ginny si inginocchiò subito davanti a lei, Harry e Ron schizzarono entrambi in piedi, preoccupati.

-'Mione, che cosa è successo?- domandò Ron in tono apprensivo.

-Grattastinchi… è morto!-

Harry e Ginny si voltarono di scatto verso Ron, fissandolo allibiti. Lui scosse lentamente la testa, come a dire che no, non era colpa sua, non aveva fatto il malocchio al gatto. Fece un passo avanti, inginocchiandosi davanti al camino e rivolgendo un sorriso stentato ad Hermione.

-Ne se sicura?- domandò cautamente.

-Ma certo che ne sono sicura, Ronald! Cosa credi, che sia scema?- gli rispose lei in tono stizzito, facendo una smorfia e tirando su con il naso al tempo stesso. Harry lanciò uno sguardo d'avvertimento all'amico, ma quello nemmeno lo guardò: teneva gli occhi fissi su Hermione.

-Vuoi che qualcuno venga da te?- le chiese gentilmente. –Forse non te la senti di stare da sola adesso.-

Lei spalancò gli occhi, meravigliata da tale tatto; Ron trovò il suo stupore altamente offensivo, ma evitò accuratamente di farglielo notare.

-Oh, sì. Se potessi venire tu, Ginny… oppure Harry, se non devi andare all'Ordine… mi farebbe piacere avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Mi sento così sola, ragazzi.- mormorò Hermione, altri due goccioloni che le scendevano sulle guance.

Harry e Ginny si guardarono, ma Ron tacitò entrambi con un gesto della mano.

-Vengo io da te, 'Mione.- disse sorridendole. –Puoi parlare con me.-

-Oh… non so se è il caso, Ron.- rispose Hermione, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. –Voglio dire, tu odiavi Grattastinchi, tu…

-Non importa. Adesso tu hai bisogno di compagnia, voglio esserci io con te.- disse Ron seriamente. –Sono lì in due minuti, va bene?-

-Ti aspetto, allora.- disse Hermione, ancora vagamente perplessa; si soffiò rumorosamente il naso e poi la sua testa scomparve dalle fiamme.

Ron si alzò in piedi, portandosi una mano al petto e fissando disperato gli amici.

-Voi non credete che sia stata colpa mia, vero?- domandò con un filo di voce.

-Non dire sciocchezze, Ron.- lo riprese Ginny con uno sbuffo. –Quel gatto era vecchio ed è morto, punto e basta. Ora va' da Hermione e vedi di essere gentile con lei, d'accordo? Non dire niente di male su Grattastinchi, non farla arrabbiare, non…

-Non sono mica scemo!- sbottò contrariato il fratello. –Trattami da adulto, una buona volta!- dopodichè scomparve con un forte _pop_.

Ricomparve poco dopo direttamente nel salotto di Hermione; solitamente si Materializzava fuori dalla porta, volendo evitare scene imbarazzanti: qualche anno prima gli era successo di Materializzarsi in casa senza avvertire e aveva trovato la padrona di casa in pose del tutto sconvenienti con uno del Dipartimento Cancellazione Magia Accidentale e lei, dopo, aveva anche avuto il coraggio di dirgli che si erano visti soltanto per discutere un caso di lavoro.

Però quel giorno era sicuro che non correva rischi: Hermione lo stava aspettando.

La chiamò e la voce flebile e spezzata di lei lo informò che era in cucina; Ron percorse velocemente il corridoio che lo separava dalla stanza e si soffermò sulla soglia per contemplare la figura di Hermione: indossava ancora il tailleur blu che portava al Ministero ed era appoggiata al bancone della cucina, se non fosse stato per i ritmici singhiozzi che le sconquassavano il petto probabilmente si sarebbe detto che si stava semplicemente riposando dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.

-'Mione.- la chiamò piano, muovendo qualche passo avanti; lei alzò la testa e lo vide, di scatto si alzò in piedi e gli corse incontro, allacciandogli fermamente le braccia attorno alla vita e posando la testa sul suo petto. Ron rimase immobile per qualche istante, spiazzato da tale reazione, poi prese ad accarezzarle gentilmente i capelli, mentre con l'altro braccio le circondava le spalle in un abbraccio protettivo. –Non fare così, Hermione, ti prego.- disse dolcemente, stringendola un po' di più.

-Oh, Ron.- sussurrò lei tra i singhiozzi. –Sei stato così carino a venire! Io non so cosa fare, io non…

-Shhh, va tutto bene.- la tranquillizzò Ron; la scostò gentilmente da sé e la indusse a sedersi. –Adesso fai un respiro profondo e raccontami come è successo.-

Hermione fece come le era stato detto, asciugandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano e soffiandosi il naso in un fazzolettino di carta.

-Oggi, quando sono tornata a casa dal Ministero, sono entrata e stranamente Grattastinchi non è venuto a salutarmi. Allora l'ho chiamato, ma lui non si faceva vedere e non rispondeva nemmeno, così sono andata a cercarlo e l'ho visto nella sua cesta, quella in salotto accanto al camino; l'ho chiamato ancora e lui non ha nemmeno alzato il muso, quindi l'ho scosso e lui era così freddo, così rigido che ho capito che era… che era…- le si spezzò la voce e tirò su violentemente con il naso. –che era morto.- concluse in un soffio disperato.

-Ora dov'è?- domandò Ron, allungando una mano per posarla su quella dell'amica. –Voglio dire, dove lo hai lasciato?-

-E' ancora lì, dove l'ho trovato. Non ho avuto il coraggio di spostarlo, non ce la facevo.-

-Va bene.- sospirò Ron. –Ora devi decidere cosa vuoi farne: vuoi che lo porti alla Sezione Animali del San Mungo, vuoi che lo faccia evanescere, vuoi…

-Dobbiamo fargli il funerale, Ron.- mormorò piano Hermione. –Voglio che abbia un funerale dignitoso, che possa riposare in pace, insomma.-

Ron si astenne dal commentare in qualsiasi modo ciò che la ragazza aveva appena detto, invece la prese gentilmente per mano e la condusse attraverso il corridoio, verso il salotto; quando era entrato non ci aveva fatto caso, ma in effetti Grattastinchi, o meglio il suo _cadavere_, giaceva ancora nella cesta di vimini. Anche Hermione posò lo sguardo sul gatto ed emise un altro lieve singhiozzo. Ron si passò una mano tra i capelli.

-Dove lo mettiamo?- domandò, stringendosi nelle spalle, a disagio.

-Penso che dovremmo avvolgerlo in una coperta.- disse lentamente Hermione. –Poi lo portiamo nel parco che c'è qua dietro casa e lo seppelliamo. Sai Ron, a lui piaceva tanto quel parco! Ci andava tutti i giorni, catturava gli uccellini e poi me li portava.-

Ron represse una smorfia disgustata e si eclissò nella stanza da letto di Hermione, tornando poco dopo con una coperta scarlatta.

-Questa va bene, 'Mione? Era sulla poltrona…

-Sì, benissimo, lui adorava questa coperta. Però, Ron… avvolgicelo tu, per favore. Io… non me la sento, ti prego.-

Lui annuì riluttante, poi estrasse la bacchetta e fece levitare il corpo del gatto fino alla coperta; Hermione seguì attentamente quell'operazione, gli occhi che si riempivano ancora una volta di lacrime, ma questa volta lei non le lasciò uscire. Drappeggiò invece con cura la coperta attorno a Grattastinchi e poi prese in braccio l'involto, stringendoselo contro il seno. Ron storse il naso.

-Non preferisci che lo faccia levitare?- domandò debolmente, ritrovandosi meschinamente a pensare che non l'avrebbe più abbracciata fino a che non si fosse fatta una doccia; poi si sentì terribilmente in colpa per ciò che aveva pensato e prese la mano ad Hermione, stringendola tra le sue. Lei gli sorrise dolcemente, ricambiando per un attimo la stretta.

-Andiamo.- disse soltanto prima di scomparire, seguita dal ragazzo.

Ricomparvero nel parchetto vicino all'appartamento di Hermione, erano nei pressi del bosco dietro al quale si trovava la Stamberga Strillante; non c'era quasi nessuno, quella dove abitava Hermione era considerata la zona residenziale di Hogsmead e la maggior parte dei maghi che possedeva una casa lì la sfruttava soltanto d'estate, quando decidevano di lasciare i loro manieri nelle campagne del Wiltshire o dello Yorkshire per passare qualche giorno in città.

-La fossa?- chiese cautamente Ron, non sapendo da che parte cominciare.

-Un incantesimo qualsiasi.- rispose Hermione alzando le spalle. –Non importa quale, basta che faccia un buco per terra.-

Ron annuì, sebbene vagamente perplesso: a Hermione importava _sempre_ quale incantesimo si usava; nonostante ciò non commentò ed estrasse la bacchetta.

-_Reducto_!- esclamò puntandola contro il terreno; una zolla erbosa di dimensioni abbastanza grandi venne sbalzata qualche metro più in là ed Hermione si avvicinò a passi lenti alla fossa, le scarpe col tacco che sprofondavano nella terra morbida, sporcandosi di fango, ma lei sembrava non accorgersene neppure.

-Grattastinchi, mi dispiace così tanto che tu te ne sia andato.- mormorò mentre depositava la coperta con il corpo del gatto nella fossa. Ron si tenne a debita distanza, osservando silenziosamente Hermione e tendendo un orecchio per sentire quello che stava dicendo. –Sei stato un tenero amico.- continuò lei, a bassa voce. –Sempre al mio fianco, sempre fedele; eri un gatto intelligente ed io ti ho voluto molto bene, Grattastinchi. Mi piaceva tanto parlare con te e anche accarezzarti… eri così docile, mio piccolo amico.- a quelle parole Ron si ritrovò ad inarcare ironicamente un sopracciglio, ma quando se ne accorse si affrettò a smettere e tornò a prestare attenzione a ciò che stava dicendo Hermione.

-Ciao, Grattastinchi.- stava ormai concludendo lei. –Ti ho voluto tanto bene, sei stato l'amico migliore che potessi avere, ricordalo.- disse ancora, poi estrasse la propria bacchetta da una tasca interna della giacca del tailleur e ricoprì la buca. Si tirò in piedi e Ron fu subito accanto a lei, le cinse gentilmente le spalle con un braccio e la riportò a casa.

Andarono in cucina, Hermione diceva che ancora non ce la faceva a stare in salotto e vedere il cesto di Grattastinchi, il divano dove gli piaceva sdraiarsi, il caminetto davanti al quale gli piaceva stare a scaldarsi; sostanzialmente tutta la casa, pensò Ron, ma non disse nulla.

-Ti preparo una tazza di tè?- domandò invece, non sapendo bene cosa fare. Hermione annuì, così Ron estrasse il bollitore e accese il fornello con un colpo di bacchetta. Si sedette su uno degli sgabelli attorno al bancone della cucina.

-Come ti senti?- chiese cautamente ad Hermione.

-Un po' meglio.- mormorò lei, stringendosi nelle spalle. –Voglio dire, dopotutto Grattastinchi era vecchio, aveva di gran lunga superato la ventina e so bene che per i gatti era già arrivato a un'età straordinaria, quindi sono felice che abbia vissuto al massimo la sua vita, però… so che mi mancherà. Sono stata così poco senza di lui e già mi sento sola.-

-'Mione, tu non sei sola.- ribatté dolcemente Ron. –Guarda, ci sono io qui con te.-

Hermione lo fissò per qualche istante con sguardo vacuo, poi, riluttante, gli concesse un sorriso.

-Già, ci sei tu. Grazie davvero per essere venuto.-

-Non è nulla.- rispose compito Ron. –Quando hai bisogno di me, io ci sono sempre. Lo sai.- esitò appena prima di aggiungere: -Come Grattastinchi.-

Questa volta Hermione scoppiò a ridere e Ron si rabbuiò.

-Non come Grattastinchi?-

-In questo momento sì, proprio come Grattastinchi.- rispose Hermione. –Perché mi stai facendo compagnia e mi stai ascoltando. Però…- si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore, prendendosi un attimo di tempo per scegliere con cura le parole; Ron intuì che stava per dire qualcosa che riguardava loro due, lasciando da parte il gatto. –Però,- riprese Hermione. –tu hai la tua vita ed io penso che tu debba viverla e basta, ecco.-

-Questo cosa significa?- domandò lentamente Ron, perplesso: non capiva cosa c'entrasse.

-Significa che sei stato molto gentile a venire, ma potevano farlo Ginny o Harry. Capisci, loro sono miei amici e sarebbe stato più…

-Aspetta un attimo.- borbottò Ron tra i denti, gli zigomi che iniziavano a diventare rossi, facendo spiccare ancora di più le lentiggini. –Io non sono forse un tuo amico?-

-Oh, Ron, ma certo che lo sei, però… lo sai com'è tra noi due, non è più come una volta, quando eravamo ragazzini, ora siamo adulti e il nostro rapporto si è un po' complicato e io credo…

-Cosa?- chiese Ron allargando le braccia verso l'alto, come se chiedesse al Cielo di dargli la forza di capire quella donna. –Stai forse dicendo che perché ci capita di andare a letto insieme pensi che io non possa più essere un tuo amico?-

-No!- ribatté Hermione, ora si stava alterando anche lei. –Però di solito quando un rapporto si basa anche sul sesso, e non è una relazione stabile, succede che non si è più semplici amici e le cose stupide perdono importanza, non si è più interessati a passare a trovare l'altra persona così, semplicemente per chiacchierare o per consolarla quando muore il suo gatto.-

La risposta di Ron doveva essere molto veemente, a giudicare dall'espressione furiosa sul suo volto, ma non riuscì a dire nulla perché il bollitore del tè emise un lungo fischio acuto, annunciando che bisognava toglierlo dal fuoco. Il ragazzo sbuffò, gli puntò contro la bacchetta e lo fece levitare fino al bancone, riempiendo sia la sua tazza che quella di Hermione; quando posò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla ragazza sembrava decisamente più calmo.

-Ti sbagli se credi che tu mi interessi soltanto quando siamo a letto insieme. Mi interessa tutto quello che ti succede, Hermione, altrimenti adesso non sarei qui e non starei ad ascoltarti quando mi parli del tuo lavoro e non… - lasciò la frase in sospeso e sospirò, prendendo a contemplare con estrema attenzione i recipienti delle spezie posati accanto al lavandino. –Non devi sempre pensare che io abbia un secondo fine per tutto ciò che faccio, sai. Alle volte succede solo che mi fa piacere passare del tempo con te, anche se può suonare incredibile.-

Hermione non disse nulla per un lungo istante, poi si alzò con un sospiro e allacciò le braccia attorno al collo di Ron, appoggiando una guancia sulla sua schiena; lui prese ad accarezzarle piano una mano che delicatamente sostava sul suo petto e rimasero così per un po', senza dire nulla.

-Anche se può suonare incredibile, - mormorò Hermione a un certo punto, ricalcando con il tono di voce quelle parole. –mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Lo so che siamo amici e… senti, oggi sono molto nervosa per quello che è successo ed ora oltretutto sono stanca.-

Ron si districò gentilmente dal suo abbraccio per poterla vedere in faccia; le sorrise, accarezzandole una guancia con la nocca dell'indice.

-Infatti penso che sia ora di andare a letto, Hermione, si sta facendo tardi.- si alzò, aspettando che lei facesse lo stesso; l'accompagnò in camera e la osservò in silenzio mentre si metteva in pigiama. –Quello quando ci sono io non te lo metti.- commentò inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata di rimprovero, ma nei suoi occhi c'era decisamente un sorriso.

-Mi preferisci con o senza?- chiese, la domanda era maliziosa, ma nella sua voce di malizia quasi non ce n'era, piuttosto Ron colse una nota di sincera curiosità.

-Senza.- le rispose sorridendo, non esitando nemmeno un secondo. –Me penso che per stanotte, data la situazione, te lo lascerò tenere.-

-Grazie tante, - mormorò Hermione alzando gli occhi al soffitto. –sei molto gentile per questa concessione.-

-Non c'è di che.- ridacchiò Ron, scostando le coperte e facendo cenno ad Hermione di infilarsi a letto. –Ma spero che tu non pretenda che anch'io indossi un pigiama, perché purtroppo non l'ho portato con me.-

-Cosa vuoi dire?- domandò Hermione accigliandosi. –Non avevi detto che ti saresti fermato a dormire.-

Ron si grattò distrattamente la testa, le orecchie che si coloravano appena di rosso.

-Pensavo che potevo dimostrarti che posso starti accanto anche come amico, ecco.- borbottò, stringendosi nelle spalle. –Siccome so che Grattastinchi dormiva con te, - spiegò, evitando accuratamente di incontrare lo sguardo di Hermione e di lasciar trapelare la nota di contrarietà che avrebbe messo in quelle parole se il contesto fosse stato diverso. –pensavo che potrei… sostituirlo, per stanotte. Sai, se ancora non te la senti di stare da sola.-

Hermione lo guardò per qualche attimo, sorridendo, poi batté una mano sul cuscino accanto al suo.

-D'accordo, per stanotte puoi essere il mio Grattastinchi.- gli concesse, scostando le coperte dall'altra parte del letto; Ron si tolse maglietta e pantaloni e fece per raggiungere Hermione, poi parve ripensarci e puntò la bacchetta contro i propri boxer, facendoli diventare arancioni. –Così tra capelli e il resto gli assomiglio ancora di più.- spiegò annuendo con convinzione.

Hermione gli sorrise ancora, poi attese che il ragazzo si infilasse nel letto con lei e spense le luci con un colpo di bacchetta.

Restarono in silenzio per un po', vicini al buio, e dopo un poco Ron tese una mano, prendendo quella di Hermione tra le sue.

-Dimmi cosa faceva Grattastinchi, dimmi cosa devo fare.- le disse con una nota di divertimento nella voce ed Hermione comprese che non la stava prendendo in giro, ma stava semplicemente tentando di tirarle su il morale dopo quella giornata triste.

-Grattastinchi si accoccolava sul mio fianco.- disse sottovoce. –Mi appoggiava le zampe sulla pancia, così mi teneva caldo, poi mi metteva la testa sul seno e si lasciava accarezzare.-

-Non sembra affatto spiacevole il lavoro del gatto.- commentò Ron rotolandole addosso, gettando una gamba sulle sue e cingendole la vita con un braccio; appoggiò la testa sul suo seno e chiuse gli occhi quando la mano di Hermione si infilò tra i suoi capelli e prese ad accarezzarli piano, dolcemente.

-A questo punto dovresti fare le fusa.- mormorò Hermione, ringraziando che fosse buio e che lui non potesse notare con quanta tenerezza lei stava fissando il suo capo abbandonato sul suo petto, altrimenti temeva che sarebbe scappato a gambe levate come era suo solito fare quando si accorgeva che le cose stavano degenerando; proprio come qualche mattina fa, pensò Hermione, quando erano in quello stesso letto e si stavano coccolando, cosa che di solito non succedeva mai, e poi lui, ad un certo punto, si era appigliato al fatto che Grattastinchi era salito sul letto per smetterla e tornare a litigare, come sempre. Hermione aveva giurato che non l'avrebbe mai più lasciato dormire con sé, ma in quel giorno per lei così difficile Ron le era stato accanto ed era stato così dolce, che lei aveva pensato che, forse, potevano anche provare a dividere le loro nottate passionali dalla loro amicizia e riuscire a passare una notte nello stesso letto senza fare nulla.

Ron alzò il volto verso di lei e la guardò contrariato.

-Continua ad accarezzarmi, o le fusa te le scordi.- borbottò, mentre Hermione, con un sorriso, riprendeva a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli e lui iniziava ad emettere strani versi, che non potevano passare neanche lontanamente per le fusa di un gatto, ma che le fecero altrettanto piacere.

-Ron, - lo chiamò dopo un attimo in tono pensieroso. –tu assomigli veramente a Grattastinchi, sai? O meglio, lui ha sempre assomigliato a te e spesso mi sono chiesta se non l'avessi scelto per questo. La mia piccola palla di pelo arancione, che me ne ricordava un'altra che però non mi dedicava altrettante attenzioni.- concluse a voce così bassa che lui faticò quasi a sentire la parte finale della frase.

-In che senso?- chiese Ron, il capo sempre appoggiato sul suo petto, ma lo sguardo ora piantato sui bottoncini del pigiama di Hermione e non più nei suoi occhi.

-Quando ero bambina mi piacevi tanto.- confessò Hermione, Ron percepì distintamente il suo cuore sotto al suo orecchio emettere un battito irregolare: erano cose che non gli aveva mai detto, anche se tutti e due le avevano sempre sapute e cocciutamente taciute, e che ancora, dopo tanti anni, la mettevano in imbarazzo. –Quando siamo andati al Serraglio Stregato, - continuò Hermione. –penso di aver scelto Grattastinchi perché aveva il colore dei tuoi capelli e mi ricordava te ed io… io sognavo di poter passare le mani tra i tuoi capelli, di accarezzarti, e accarezzare un gatto che ti assomigliava mi sembrava un compromesso accettabile, all'epoca.-

-Ora stai accarezzando me.- sussurrò Ron, non sapendo bene cosa dire. –Al momento vorresti accarezzare Grattastinchi, ma lui non c'è; accarezzare me, che gli somiglio, non è altro che un compromesso accettabile?- domandò con una punta di durezza nella voce, tuttavia non si scostò da lei mentre lo diceva.

-No.- rispose Hermione, sospirando. –Negli anni sono cambiate tante cose, Ron. Ho avuto la possibilità di averti nel mio letto e l'ho presa al volo, lo sappiamo entrambi il perché. Però non ho mai avuto la possibilità di accarezzarti come sto facendo stasera e al momento, anche se è una cosa meschina e mi fa sentire in colpa verso Grattastinchi, a cui ho voluto _davvero_ molto bene, mi sembra che la sua morte sia stato un compromesso accettabile, per poterti avere in questo modo. Quello che mi intristisce è che so benissimo che questa sarà l'ultima notte che ti avrò così.-

Ron alzò lentamente il volto dal suo seno e lo nascose nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla della ragazza; ora capiva i discorsi di Ginny e quello che aveva detto a proposito di ciò che Hermione voleva da lui e sui suoi sentimenti. Non provò nemmeno a dire qualcosa, perché sapeva che avrebbe rovinato quel momento di così tenera intimità dicendo qualcosa di stupido o senza senso, che li avrebbe fatti imbarazzare entrambi o, peggio, litigare, e lui non ne aveva affatto voglia. Invece le sfiorò il collo con il naso, poi l'attaccatura dei capelli dietro l'orecchio e prese il lobo tra le labbra, succhiandolo dolcemente fino a che lei non emise un gemito basso e rauco e lo scostò da sé.

-Ron, che stai facendo?- domandò quasi senza fiato, sentendo il sangue salirle alle guance e farle diventare scarlatte; avevano condiviso notti in cui lui aveva succhiato altre parti del suo corpo in modo più malizioso e più eccitante, ma ora, con lei con indosso il suo pigiama di flanella e per il fatto che fino a qualche attimo prima stavano parlando tranquillamente, le sembrava tutto diverso.

-Faccio il tuo gatto.- le rispose semplicemente Ron, accarezzandole una guancia con il naso e poi con le labbra, come fanno i gattini quando vogliono le coccole. Hermione non fu stupita quando sentì la bocca del ragazzo posarsi sulla sua e ancora meno quando la sua lingua le penetrò tra le labbra; per un attimo pensò che doveva interromperlo, che quella notte serviva per dimostrarle che poteva anche essere soltanto suo amico e che ora non lo stava facendo, ma quando le mani di Ron, calde e delicate, iniziarono ad aprire i bottoncini della giacca del pigiama, vi si insinuarono sotto e presero ad accarezzarle dolcemente il ventre e poi il seno non le venne in mente nessun buon motivo per fare una cosa così stupida come dirgli di smettere.

La mattina dopo Ron si svegliò per la fastidiosa ondata di luce che all'improvviso riempì la stanza; dischiuse svogliatamente un occhio con il quale riuscì a mettere a fuoco la figura di Hermione, affaccendata ad aprire tutte le tende.

-Che fai?- le domandò con voce assonnata, rigirandosi tra le coperte e seppellendo la testa sotto al cuscino. –E' presto!- aggiunse in tono lamentoso.

-Alzati, Ron, dobbiamo parlare.- borbottò Hermione, avvicinandosi al letto e tirando repentinamente giù le coperte, scoprendo del tutto Ron, che rabbrividì, ma non accennò ad alzarsi. –Resta a letto ancora un po' anche tu.- le disse invece, ora la sua voce era suadente, ma Hermione non ci fece nemmeno caso.

-Ho detto che dobbiamo parlare.- ribadì secca. –Quindi vedi di alzarti, che io tra poco devo essere al Ministero, ho una riunione urgente con quelli dell'Accademia Auror: pare che qualcuno abbia praticato degli incantesimi davanti a dei babbani e che poi abbia operato diversi incantesimi di memoria sugli stessi e che una matricola degli Auror si sia preso la libertà di arrestarlo e propinargli del Veritaserum per sincerarsi su quali fossero i suoi scopi; è venuto fuori che quello aveva visto un Mangiamorte ed aveva semplicemente evocato un Patronus per proteggere se stesso ed i babbani. Il Dipartimento Auror sostiene la buona fede della sua matricola e chiede a noi di multare il mago; il mago, giustamente, sostiene che quelli siano impazziti, che lui aveva agito per la sicurezza di tutti e si sta anche mettendo in testa di denunciare l'accaduto al Ministro. Un casino, insomma.- sparò tutto d'un fiato; poi tirò un sospiro profondo e scosse la testa, come se non riuscisse a capire per quale motivo gli stesse raccontando del suo lavoro quando era altro che doveva dirgli. –E, ti ripeto, noi due dobbiamo parlare.-

Ron, sconfitto, si tirò su a sedere; si passò una mano tra i capelli e dopo si stropicciò gli occhi, cercando di svegliarsi una volta per tutte.

-Cosa diavolo ci fai già vestita?- domandò ad Hermione, occhieggiando all'impeccabile tailleur, quel giorno di un rosso cupo. Si ritrovò a pensare che quel colore era perfetto sulla sua carnagione; stava quasi per dirlo a lei, quando venne preso in pieno dai suoi vestiti, che gli erano stati scagliati addosso con assai poca delicatezza.

-Ma non hai ascoltato nulla di quello che ti ho detto?- sbottò Hermione, alterata. –La riunione, gli Auror… Devo uscire!-

-Esci, allora. Io mi faccio una doccia e poi me ne vado.-

-No!- ringhiò la ragazza, serrando le braccia al petto e fulminandolo con un'occhiata gelida. –Dobbiamo parlare, ho detto! Ti aspetto in salotto tra tre minuti esatti, se non ti presenti giuro che torno di qua e prima ti schianto, poi ti pietrifico e ti faccio levitare nudo per tutta Hogsmead, lasciandoti davanti ai Tre Manici di Scopa, chiaro?-

Ron annuì un paio di volte, sgomento, ed Hermione abbandonò impettita la stanza.

Ron si vestì alla svelta, decisamente confuso sia dal brusco risveglio che da quello che gli aveva appena detto Hermione, poi si recò in salotto.

Lei era seduta al bancone della cucina e sorseggiava distrattamente del caffé, mentre la Gazzetta del Profeta levitava ubbidientemente davanti a lei, voltando pagina di tanto in tanto.

-Hermione… - la chiamò, sedendosi davanti a lei. –Sei sicura di voler andare al lavoro?- domandò cautamente. –Da come mi hai parlato prima deduco che tu sia ancora leggermente sconvolta per Grattastinchi.-

Hermione sbatté la tazza sul piattino, uno schizzo di caffé andò a macchiare la tovaglia; lei considerò la macchia per qualche attimo, poi trasse un respiro profondo e spostò lo sguardo su Ron.

-Non ti ho certamente parlato così perché sono sconvolta per Grattastinchi, Ronald.- disse lentamente e Ron, sentendo il suo nome pronunciato per intero, rabbrividì d'istinto.

-E allora cosa c'è?- chiese, incrociando le braccia sul bancone della cucina ed appoggiandovi sopra la testa; la osservò attentamente, mentre lei si sistemava il colletto della camicia bianca con un gesto automatico: trovava sempre qualcosa da sistemare nell'abbigliamento o nell'acconciatura, quando era nervosa per un qualche motivo.

-C'è, Ron, - esordì Hermione in tono deciso. –che la giornata di ieri è stata un disastro e ne dobbiamo parlare.-

-Per Grattastinchi, intendi?- le domandò Ron, annuendo comprensivo. –Capisco, è successa una cosa brutta, è…

-Io mi riferivo a ciò che è successo tra me e te, Ron.- lo interruppe Hermione seccamente. –A ieri sera, a quello che ci siamo detti e a quello che abbiamo fatto. E' stato quello il disastro.-

Ron aprì la bocca, ma subito la richiuse, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che in realtà non sapeva bene cosa dire. Tentò di riordinare le idee, di ripercorrere con la mente ciò che si erano detti e ciò che avevano fatto, cercando l'intoppo che aveva tanto fatto arrabbiare Hermione.

-Io non capisco.- le disse dopo un po'. –A me sembra che siamo stati bene, no? E non abbiamo nemmeno litigato, io davvero non capisco cosa…

-Tu dovevi essere il mio gatto!- sbottò Hermione, furiosa. –Invece abbiamo fatto l'amore e… insomma, per la santissima barba di Merlino, non sono cose che si fanno con un gatto!-

-Io ho soltanto fatto finta di fare il gatto, Hermione.- disse Ron in tono altamente ragionevole, come se davvero non riuscisse a comprendere di cosa stessero parlando.

-Lo so!- esclamò lei, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e riavviando un ricciolo castano dietro l'orecchio. –Questa notte ho pensato molto, sai? Ho pensato che in effetti tu non sei il mio gatto e non lo sarai mai.- lo guardò senza però vederlo veramente e senza notare la sua espressione stralunata. –E comunque io non _voglio_ che tu sia il mio gatto, capisci? Intendo dire, quando vorrò un gatto me lo comprerò, punto e basta. No, da te non voglio questo. E poi tu hai detto che puoi essere anche soltanto mio amico, ma questa notte dimostra pienamente che non è così e non lo sarà mai, perché lo sai benissimo che non ce la faremmo a tornare al nostro rapporto di prima, quindi rimangono soltanto due alternative ed è arrivato il momento di scegliere.- disse tutto d'un fiato, poi sbuffò e scosse la testa. –Hai capito cosa ti sto dicendo?-

Ron scosse la testa con foga, era la risposta più sincera che poteva darle.

-Non ho capito assolutamente niente di quello che hai detto. Non vuoi che io sia il tuo gatto? Molto bene, perché non lo sono. E poi quella cosa su noi due soltanto amici… d'accordo, non siamo _soltanto_ amici, ma non vedo dove sia il problema se vogliamo essere _anche_ amici!-

-Il problema è che io non ce la faccio più, ecco!- esclamò Hermione. –Tu vieni a letto con me come se fossimo amanti, poi come ieri sera diventi dolce e fai il carino dicendo che mi stai dimostrando che possiamo essere amici, dopo mi baci e siamo di nuovo amanti. Così non mi va più bene, Ron.-

-Sì, ma in conclusione _cosa_ vuoi da me?- chiese lui, decisamente spazientito.

-Io da te voglio soltanto sapere se vuoi stare con me oppure no.- mormorò Hermione, ora aveva perso tutta la sua fermezza, ma il suo sguardo era deciso e costantemente fisso su Ron.

-Io…- Ron scosse la testa, stringendosi nelle spalle. –Cosa… cosa intendi con "stare con te"? Voglio dire…

-Io voglio sapere se ti piacerebbe passare tutte le tue notti con me, e se ti piacerebbe che alcune fossero passionali come le solite e altre come ieri sera, e poi passare con me anche le giornate e… - si interruppe e spostò lo sguardo sul lavello. –Insomma, Ron, vuoi stare con me sì o no?-

-Ma… - Ron si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervosamente. –Io pensavo… cioè, praticamente noi due stiamo già assieme, no? Insomma, ci frequentiamo…

-Frequentarci non significa stare assieme, Ronald.- rispose Hermione con uno sbuffo esasperato. –Io voglio la certezza che tu stia con me e con nessun'altra, io voglio che noi due… io voglio che tu stia con me seriamente, Ron. Altrimenti puoi anche andartene e non farti più vedere, perché questo è un ultimatum: o stai con me o non ci stai, non ho più intenzione di venire a letto con te e di non avere nient'altro, capito?- sbottò Hermione d'un fiato, serrando le braccia contro il petto e fissandolo con sguardo fermo. –Quindi dammi una risposta, che devo uscire.-

Ron deglutì un paio di volte, improvvisamente sentiva di avere la gola tremendamente secca; si strine nelle spalle, alzando lentamente uno sguardo timido su Hermione.

-Mi stai chiedendo una cosa… importante, 'Mione.- disse piano. –Io… puoi darmi qualche giorno per pensarci?- chiese, lanciandole un'occhiata implorante.

Hermione fece per annuire, sconsolata, ma poi le tornò in mente che si era prefissa di non concedere più un solo minuto a Ron se lui le avesse detto qualcosa di diverso da "sì" o "assolutamente".

-Hai avuto _anni_ per pensarci, Ronald Weasley. E' giunto il momento di darmi una risposta: sì o no.-

-Io… - Ron la stava ancora guardando, disperato. –Io non so…

-Molto bene.- lo interruppe Hermione, secca. –Hai espresso la tua opinione. Peggio per te, Ron. Addio.- disse dopo avergli lanciato un ultimo sguardo assassino; poi si smaterializzò prima che lui potesse aggiungere qualsiasi cosa.

-Hermione mi ha lasciato.- esordì Ron spalancando con impeto la porta della camera da letto di Harry e Ginny.

Il silenzio più assoluto seguì la sua triste affermazione e Ron si chiese se ci fosse effettivamente qualcuno in quel groviglio di lenzuola da cui non si riusciva a distinguere nulla; per accertarsi di non stare parlando a vuoto si posizionò ai piedi del letto e tirò il piumone verso di sé, scoprendo lentamente la sola figura di Harry che dormiva beatamente accoccolato su se stesso. Ron si girò improvvisamente verso il muro alle sue spalle, coprendosi gli occhi con una smorfia disgustata.

-Santo Merlino, Harry, ma tu dormi nudo?- domandò rabbrividendo. –Per la miseria, se entrava tua figlia e ti vedeva… così?-

Harry emise un mugugno indistinto, poi mosse la mano verso l'altro lato del letto, tastandolo probabilmente alla ricerca della moglie e solo quando si accorse che non c'era nessuno si decise ad aprire finalmente un occhio.

-Gin, amore, perché hai tolto le coperte?- domandò voltandosi completamente verso la sagoma ai piedi del letto. Poi mise a fuoco un paio di spalle larghe coperte da una maglietta su cui era rappresentata la mascotte dei Cannoni di Chudley e finalmente realizzò che quello non era certamente sua moglie.

-Fatti vedere in faccia o ti schianto!- ruggì tirando fuori la bacchetta da sotto il cuscino e puntandola contro Ron, che si girò di scatto, le mani in alto in segno di resa.

-Harry, sono tuo cognato Ron.- disse lentamente. –Potresti rinfoderare la bacchetta, per favore?-

Harry sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, poi ripose la bacchetta sul comodino e scosse la testa con espressione per metà perplessa e per metà incredula.

-Ron, cosa diavolo ci fai qui?- domandò con voce ancora assonnata.

-Devo parlarti, ma non se prima non rinfoderi _tutte_ le tue bacchette: vestiti, per favore.- mugugnò coprendosi nuovamente gli occhi mentre l'altro comprendeva cosa aveva voluto dire e si alzava, andando a recuperare degli abiti puliti nell'armadio.

-Ron, vorresti spiegarmi perché sei piombato nella mia camera da letto a quest'ora del mattino?- sbottò Harry dopo qualche attimo.

-Sei presentabile?- gli chiese Ron; l'altro sbuffò, così si azzardò a togliere la mano dagli occhi e vide che il suo migliore amico indossava il solito paio di jeans e la maglietta. –Okay, sei vestito. Allora andiamo in sala, che ti devo parlare.-

Harry fece strada per il corridoio e si fermò in cucina, versando due abbondanti tazze di caffè, pensando che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Dopodichè, sconsolato, raggiunse Ron in salotto e si preparò a sorbirsi in anteprima l'ultima puntato di "Ron&Hermione: il tormento continua!".

-Che è successo?- chiese controvoglia. –Riguarda Hermione?-

-Esatto.- mormorò Ron annuendo gravemente. –Stamattina mi ha lasciato.- soggiunse con un tono tragico da peripatetica.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, bevendo una sorsata di caffé dalla sua tazza.

-Come ha fatto a lasciarti se nemmeno stavate insieme?-

-Ecco, - iniziò a spiegare Ron, torcendosi nervosamente le mani. –è proprio per questo che mi ha lasciato. Insomma, tra noi c'era _qualcosa_, no? Secondo te c'era?-

-Beh… vi frequentavate.- buttò lì Harry in tono poco convinto: effettivamente non sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere ciò che c'era tra i suoi due migliori amici, visto che nemmeno loro lo sapevano con precisione.

-Sì, infatti.- concordò Ron annuendo. –C'era una frequentazione e a me sembrava chiaro che ci fosse, ma secondo lei no, non è abbastanza, non è quello che vuole.- continuò a spiegare imitando il tono di Hermione. –La signorina mi ha detto di scegliere, Harry, o insieme o niente. Come se di solito stessimo separati! Insomma, io la vado a prendere fuori dal Ministero ogni volta che non ho gli allenamenti, la ascolto blaterare a proposito di ragazzini che fanno incantesimi di qua e di là, incasinandole le giornate, praticamente ogni sabato la invito a cena e succede che facciamo anche l'amore… se questo non è stare assieme!-

-Ron… - Harry sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ed arruffandoli ancora di più. –Sai com'è, le ragazze cercano altre cose… Ma poi, scusa, mi puoi spiegare con precisione cosa caspita è successo? Come mai stamattina hai visto Hermione? Credevo fossi andato da lei ieri sera per quella faccenda di Grattastinchi, ma…

-Abbiamo dormito assieme.- spiegò Ron tetramente. –Ieri sera era così giù che le ho proposto di sostituire Grattastinchi per la notte, sai, una cosa simpatica con io nel letto accanto a lei che miagolavo e facevo le fusa, giusto per tirarla un po' su di morale… Poi una cosa tira l'altra, ovvio, e siamo finiti a fare l'amore. E secondo me è stato anche bello, meno appassionato ma più tenero, rispetto alle altre volte.- sospirò, sorridendo appena. –Ma stamattina lei aveva un diavolo per capello: tanto per cominciare ha minacciato di schiantarmi perché non mi ero alzato subito, dopo ha iniziato tutta una dannata tiritera sul fatto che dovevo essere il suo gatto, ma non lo sono stato e comunque se vuole un gatto se lo compra e poi voleva un amico, ma mi ha sbattuto in faccia che non ero capace a fare nemmeno quello… dopo, all'improvviso, si è fatta tutta rigida e mi ha chiesto se volevo stare con lei.- guardò l'amico, scuotendo la testa. –Ma che vuol dire tutta questa cosa? Io ti giuro che non ho capito un dannato accidente!-

Harry sospirò pesantemente, togliendosi gli occhiali e prendendo a pulirli con minuziosa attenzione con la maglietta che indossava: era l'unica cosa che riuscisse a calmarlo e a fargli dire qualcosa di normale quando si trovava a parlare con Ron.

-Penso che Hermione abbia finalmente ceduto a se stessa.- mormorò, alzando gli occhi su Ron; riusciva soltanto a distinguere la sagoma dell'amico seduto sul divano di fronte a lui e la massa rossiccia dei suoi capelli, però poteva benissimo figurarsi l'espressione perplessa che aveva assunto Ron, così cercò le parole adatte per spiegarsi. –Intendo dire, - continuò, rimettendosi gli occhiali. –lo sappiamo tutti come è fatta Hermione, no? Le piace controllare la sua vita, le piace che tutto sia in ordine e tu… tu le hai sempre scombussolato tutto e…

-Che significa che le ho sempre scombussolato tutto?- chiese Ron, imbronciandosi ed aggrottando le sopracciglia con espressione contrariata.

-Che non ha mai avuto modo di programmare le cose con te e sei stato come… la sua vena ribelle o qualcosa del genere e… immagino che ora abbia deciso che non vuole più andare avanti così.-

Ron fece per dire qualcosa in sua difesa, ma non trovò delle parole che gli paressero appropriate; mormorò soltanto un'imprecazione piuttosto fantasiosa, che voleva indicare quanto l'avesse stupito ciò che Harry gli aveva detto, poi affondò il naso nella tazza di caffé e mandò giù un lungo sorso.

-Spero che tu non abbia risposto una cosa del genere, ad Hermione.- ridacchiò Harry, ma smise quando l'amico gli lanciò un'occhiata che avrebbe potuto gelare l'Inferno. –Merlino, Ron, non le avrai proprio detto…

-Non proprio. –borbottò tetro Ron. –Ma penso di aver risposto qualcosa di peggio di una parolaccia, e questo è dire _tutto_, mi sa.- rispose scuotendo mestamente la testa.

-D'accordo, - sospirò Harry. –cosa le hai detto?-

-Se poteva concedermi qualche giorno per pensarci.- rispose Ron, stringendosi nelle spalle. –E lei si è arrabbiata.-

Harry annuì con fare esperto, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

-Pessima cosa, Ron: le donne _odiano_ quando ci mostriamo insicuri di voler stare con loro.- spiegò stringendo le labbra. –Non so se te l'ho mai detto, - aggiunse dopo un attimo, notando che l'amico non accennava a voler dire qualcosa e si stava incupendo a vista d'occhio. –ma la grande litigata che abbiamo fatto io e Ginny qualche giorno prima delle nozze è avvenuta proprio perché lei mi aveva detto che le sarebbe piaciuto avere un figlio al più presto ed io le avevo risposto che mi servivano alcuni giorni per pensarci.- raccontò sospirando.

Ron si sporse in avanti sulla poltrona, ora sembrava particolarmente interessato.

-Davvero? Non lo sapevo.- disse; poi rivolse all'amico uno sguardo timido e vagamente colpevole. –In realtà credevamo tutti che aveste litigato perché… sai… per quella Morgana, l'assistente che ti eri trovato per l'ufficio, e per il fatto che un po' troppo spesso ti cadeva l'occhio sul suo fondoschiena. Alle tue spalle mamma minacciava incantesimi Conjunctivitis a tutto spiano.- confessò; dopodichè aggrottò la fronte con espressione pensosa. –Comunque io in quell'occasione avevo preso le tue difese: _nessuno_ sarebbe riuscito ad evitare di guardare il fondoschiena di quella ragazza, era un autentico splendore!-

Harry scoppiò a ridere e, suo malgrado, si ritrovò ad annuire.

-Me lo ricordo bene e se devo essere sincero è successo che qualche volta mi sia ritrovato a guardarla ed anche a litigare con Ginny per quello, ma è sempre successo che abbiamo fatto pace nel giro di cinque minuti e alla fine mi sono costretto a licenziare Morgana.- disse con un sorriso. –Ma quella volta lei non c'entrava nulla, c'entravamo soltanto Ginny ed io con la mia insicurezza. Ti giuro, Ron, che ho pensato che quella volta ci saremmo lasciati sul serio, proprio qualche giorno prima del matrimonio: è stato terribile.-

-Però non è andata così.- osservò Ron, sorridendo all'amico. - Vi siete sposati e Lily è nata dopo un annetto, no?-

-Già.- sospirò Harry. –Ed è successo perché mi sono ritrovato a scongiurare Ginny come un idiota, chiedendole di non lasciarmi e dicendole che avrei fatto con lei tutti i figli che desiderava, anche una squadra di Quidditch al completo, e che non volevo del tempo per pensare a nulla, perché avevo già in chiaro che l'amavo e questo mi bastava.- confessò facendo una smorfia. –In tutta sincerità, Ron, di questa cosa mi vergogno da morire e probabilmente è questo il motivo per cui non te lo avevo raccontato prima. Insomma, ho ceduto a lei, no? E per quanto cedere mi abbia reso felice, visto che mi ha dato un bellissimo matrimonio, Lily e tutto il resto, spesso mi ritrovo a pensare che quello di Ginny non sia stato altro che uno spudorato tentativo di manipolarmi, nonché un velato ricatto.- concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.

Ron annuì con foga, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli.

-Un ricatto in piena regola!- concordò scuotendo la testa contrariato. –Proprio come quello che mi ha propinato Hermione questa mattina! E' una cosa inammissibile, è…


End file.
